Bed of Roses
by shad0wg8
Summary: FeixYohxAkihito. Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: *sigh* No, they're not mine. Probably a good thing too, seeing what I put them through in my writing. :-P

A.N- This is for yadh_morwgh for all her lovely YohxAkihito drawings. They served as the inspiration for this fic. ^_^ The rest came from my own dirty, warped mind. This is the first in a series of evil-little-plot-bunny induced fics. I fear I've been infected…

Bed of Roses

By: shad0wg8

Yoh released a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding once the door clicked shut behind Akihito. Feilong had called for the boy. Again. Straightening his posture, he stood just to the side of the door, waiting to be summoned to take the photographer back. If precedent was any indication, it would be quite some time. So, he was quite surprised when half an hour later the door swung open. Instead of seeing a tired, disheveled Akihito, like he expected, Yoh was met with the sight of Feilong lounging against the doorframe. He instantly knew something was off, and he felt his stomach twist as Feilong beckoned him forward.

He entered the room, swallowing as he heard the door shut and lock behind him. He kept his eyes focused on the opposite wall, waiting for his leader to give him instructions. Fei brushed past him, making his way over to the room's overstuffed chair. The Baishe leader seated himself, adjusting his clothing and tucking his hair behind his ears before picking up the tumbler of scotch. Taking a sip of the amber liquid, Fei watched his subordinate, eyeing his physique.

"Yoh."

Feilong smiled at the small twitch to his subordinate's eye as he uttered his name.

"Come here," Feilong gestured, motioning the man towards him with an elegant hand. Yoh complied obediently, stopping several inches away from the chair. Feilong held something out towards him. His eyebrows drew together as he looked at the slippery, scarlet material.

"Take it." Feilong ordered. Yoh did so reluctantly, his nerves on edge. Something wasn't right. Feilong wasn't relaxed and languid like he usually was after having Akihito, which meant…

"He's on the bed. Blindfold him."

Yoh unwillingly turned towards the bed, afraid of what he would find there. Akihito was sitting in the middle of the large canopied structure, his messy hair draped over and obscuring his eyes. Yoh felt his heart sink when he realized the boy's chest was heaving with labored breaths. The white button-down shirt he'd been dressed in was open and hanging off one shoulder. The dark haired man couldn't bring himself to look any lower than the boy's chest, his mouth suddenly dry. Steeling himself, he strode over to the bed. Sensing his presence, Akihito looked up. Yoh felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into those watery eyes.

"Help… me," Akihito gasped, a hand reaching up to clasp Yoh's jacket sleeve in a white knuckled grip. Seeing the boy up close, the puzzle pieces began to click into place and Yoh suddenly wanted nothing more than to be standing guard back outside that door.

"Hands on the bed, Akihito," Feilong growled warningly. The boy choked back a sob and complied, hands twisting tightly in the creamy colored sheets.

"Yoh," the Baishe leader snapped.

The suited man took a deep breath and bent forward. He slipped the dark material over Akihito's eyes, happy to have the hurt, betrayed gaze shielded from his view. He knotted the material tightly behind the photographer's head and stepped back. He froze when he felt a hand on the small of his back. Feilong had slipped up behind him while he'd been distracted.

"Strip," Fei ordered, his voice low and close to Yoh's ear. He flinched at the command and its tone. He heard Akihito whimper on the bed and felt his heart sink further.

"Feilong-sama, I-" Yoh blinked and snapped his mouth shut as he felt the distinctive nudge of a gun against his back.

"That's an order," Feilong purred. Yoh nodded jerkily, hands reaching up to work on the buttons to his shirt. His clothes piled on the floor next to the bed, Yoh stood completely still and naked as Feilong circled around him, cool eyes running up and down his body. He shifted uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny, wishing the man would just get on with whatever it was he had planned. He regretted the thought almost the instant it was finished.

"Get on the bed."

He did as ordered, feeling sorry for Akihito when the boy flinched as he felt the bed shift. Fei nodded in satisfaction, a wicked little grin tugging at his lips.

"Akihito."

The boy's head turned in the direction of Feilong's voice, a shudder working its way through his thin frame as a hand groped towards Yoh. Yoh sat against the headboard, watching the blindfolded photographer inch towards him. His stomach twisted in knots as one set of slender fingers slipped up his leg, Akihito inching forward and nudging Yoh's legs apart. He momentarily forgot how to breathe as Akihito lowered his head, soft lips skimming along his stomach and descending until they came into contact with his cock. Yoh felt his member twitch and begin to harden despite himself as Akihito's tongue darted out and began to lick him. He suppressed a groan as the boy slipped the head past his lips and took him down his throat. It was so incredibly wrong, and he knew that if Asami ever found out about this he was a dead man, but it was impossible not to react to that skillful tongue. His mind screamed for him to back away, his body warring with it to thrust forward into the willing, welcome heat.

He could feel Akihito trembling against him and brought a hand up to smooth over his hair. He tried to convey without words that it would be okay, that he wouldn't hurt him. Akihito moaned, the soft vibrations causing Yoh's hand to clasp in the soft strands. He instantly loosened his hold, ashamed at his lack of restraint. Watching from the side of the bed, Feilong smirked.

"That's enough," Fei instructed. "Akihito, turn around. Yoh," Feilong pointed to the slender tube resting on the bedside table. Yoh picked the lube up with shaky hands. Just how far did Feilong intend to take this…?

Akihito whimpered helplessly as he felt one slick finger nudge inside him. His hands fumbled in the sheets as he turned his face into the mattress to muffle the noises he was making. Unable to stop himself, he began to thrust back against the fingers stretching him, his face feverish and hot. He felt a finger brush against his bottom lip and opened his mouth to suck it in, crying out in surprise as a thick cock entered instead. Feilong murmured his appreciation, enjoying the feel of Akihito's slick tongue and hot mouth as he fisted a hand in the boy's hair. Akihito did his best to relax and take in as much of the large organ as he could, breathing hard through his nose, soft little grunts forced from him with each thrust of Feilong's hips.

Fei released the boy after a few moments, content to watch as Yoh's fingers worked the boy. The startling hazel eyes were smoky and unfocused, moist lips swollen and parted. Every inch of pale, smooth skin was flushed a rosy pink, the supple body covered in a thin, glistening sheen of sweat. Yoh's darker skin tone contrasted exotically with the younger boy's, his hard planes and angles setting off Akihito's more rounded frame.

Distracted as he was by his inner torment, Yoh was caught completely off guard as a pair of slender fingers brushed along the curve of his ass and forced their way inside. He froze in shock, Akihito moaning desperately and pushing back against his hand when he stopped. A soft hand slipped around to his front, grasping his stiff member with slick, sticky fingers. He couldn't hold back a moan as Feilong began to stroke him, both inside and out, his head falling forward to rest on Akihito's back.

"Please…"Akihito begged, obviously lost in the haze of pleasure induced by the drug Feilong had given him, hips thrusting back against Yoh's still fingers.

"Take him," Feilong breathed, pushing Yoh forward and positioning the head of his cock at Akihito's entrance. When his subordinate hesitated, Feilong's eyes flashed dangerously in displeasure, his grip tightening in warning before letting go. Yoh took a steadying breath and closed his eyes, slowly slipping inside the boy.

"Harder," Feilong commanded.

Yoh winced and thrust forward sharply, wishing he could block out the sound of Akihito's stifled scream. It wasn't any better when the pained noises turned to those of pleasure. Grabbing the slim hips, he began to thrust shallowly, his body enjoying the tight grip and delicious friction even as his mind screamed that it was wrong.

"Please," Akihito moaned again, needing more, not quite there but so very close.

"In good time," Feilong promised, the statement sending a series of shivers down Yoh's back. His hips jerked to a stop, hands gripping painfully at Akihito's waist as he felt Feilong shift behind him. A choked moan escaped him as the large cock forced its way inside, the intrusion sudden and unexpected. And… it was exquisite. How many times had he wished for Feilong to take him? Fantasized about the Baishe leader making him scream in pleasure, or vice versa? His body arched in pleasure as Feilong began to move, soft pants falling from his open mouth.

"Feilong… sama," he breathed heavily, voice rough. The double stimulation of Feilong and Akihito was driving him insane. It felt too good. Fei grabbed his hips and forced him into a set rhythm, controlling his movements. Yoh wanted to weep at the sweet, torturous pleasure, thrusting back against Feilong, and forward into Akihito. He'd never imagined anything could feel _this good_. Just Akihito alone had been enough to make his mind hazy. This… this was pure bliss.

Akihito writhed against the mattress, pressed down by both Yoh and Feilong's weight, Yoh's hot breath panting against his neck. He cried out when Yoh bit down, hips thrusting forward in a desperate attempt to find release. Yoh licked the angry, red bite mark, planting a soft kiss on the tender skin before trailing his lips up to Akihito's ear.

"I'm sorry," he gasped huskily, warm breath fanning over the delicate shell and sending delicious shudders down the photographer's spine.

"Touch me…_ please_!" the boy practically sobbed, biting into the sheets to keep from wailing, a series of whimpers forcing their way out in spite of himself.

"Go ahead," Feilong murmured, licking Yoh's ear before pulling it between his teeth. Yoh groaned as a series of nips and licks skimmed down his neck to his shoulder, Feilong sinking his teeth into the salty, supple skin. Without hesitation, Yoh reached under Akihito and began to stoke him in time with Feilong's thrusts. Closing his eyes, he tried to hold on to his sanity as the sensations became overwhelming. He was a drowning man, and there wasn't a soul in the world to throw him a life-line. He wasn't sure he wanted one.

Akihto came with a hoarse cry, fingers clawing at the rumpled sheets, practically tearing them in his mindless rapture. His release started a chain reaction, Yoh finishing moments after him and Feilong holding on for only a few short minutes after Yoh. The three collapsed in a breathless heap on the bed, exhausted, sweaty and sated. Fei was the first to recover; pulling out of Yoh with a soft sigh and leaning back languidly against the headboard.

Akihito was left pressed into the mattress gasping for breath; Yoh's substantial mass holding him down. He moaned in despair as he felt himself grow hard again, hips wiggling in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. The movement roused Yoh, who raised himself up on shaky arms. His fingers fumbled with the knot on the silk scarf still covering Akihito's eyes as he loosened it. Feilong watched the two interact, a slow, sensual smile curving his lips.

"Yoh."

The man's head whipped around to stare at Feilong in all his naked glory, hungry eyes traveling over every inch of exposed skin.

"It seems Akihito is in need of more comforting. Why don't you help him?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and all its characters belong to Yamane Ayano. This story is done solely for my own perverse pleasure (and possibly a few others' :-P)

Bed of Roses

2

By: shad0wg8

Yoh stared at Feilong with a blank expression, his poor, befuddled brain still soaking in the reality of a naked Fei. The words and their meaning eventually began to trickle in to his fogged brain. He blinked and glanced at Akihito, then back to Fei. Wasn't what they had just… He closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. When he opened his eyes, Feilong was mere inches from him. The long haired man leaned forward, his cheek pressed against Yoh's.

"Use your mouth, and _comfort_ him Yoh," Feilong whispered against his subordinate's ear, enjoying how it made the man squirm. There was something wickedly delicious about making the man bend to his will. He pulled away and settled back against the headboard, watching expectantly. Yoh shifted uneasily and focused his gaze on Akihito. The boy was curled in on himself, eyes squeezed shut as soft pants fell from his lips. There was little resistance when Yoh rolled the younger man onto his back and nudged his thighs apart.

Akihito mewled helplessly as Yoh's tongue flicked out to taste him, the man's larger hands holding his hips down. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Yoh licked up his length and then suckled the head, tongue pressing into the slit. His head flopped back onto the mattress, eyes drifting shut as the warmth descended lower, slowly taking him all in. It was slick and moist and so incredibly hot.

He squirmed as the man's bangs tickled him, the light touch burning his overheated, sensitive skin. His hands came up, fingers twisting in those soft, teasing strands as Yoh moaned around his cock, the deep sound sending a thrilling hum through his body. Exquisite didn't even begin to describe it, and all too soon it was over. Akihito cried out his release, desperately trying to keep from passing out as he gulped in air. Yoh swallowed and laved his spent member clean before letting him go, Akihito's limp fingers slipping from his hair.

As soon as Yoh pulled back, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his chest. One hand drifted up to his chin and tilted his head back. Feilong's lips descended on his, tongue easily slipping into the slack mouth. Yoh turned in the man's embrace, loosing himself in the kiss. He moaned against the Baishe leader's mouth as Feilong's hands drifted down to tease his nipples. The hands were quickly replaced with teeth and tongue, Yoh arching into every touch.

He bit back a curse as Feilong suddenly pulled away, leaving him dazed and somewhat frustrated. He followed the man's gaze to see what had made him stop. Akihito was slumped at the foot of the bed, hand frozen in mid-stroke over his stiff member. Feilong's disapproving gaze fell from the photographer to the discarded scarf still lying rumpled in the sheets. His eyes glinted as he turned back to Yoh.

"Tie his wrists to the bedpost."

Akihito flinched and tried to scramble away, but his limbs were too weak to cooperate. He ended up sprawled limply, face down in the mattress. Yoh easily captured his wrists and wound the slippery silk around them, cinching it tight. The photographer tugged uselessly at the tight knots once Yoh was finished, his struggles instantly stilling as Feilong pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Be a good boy, and I'll let you have a little more fun later," he murmured, nipping at the exposed flesh, his voice silky and sensual. Akihito buried his face in his arms, biting his lip to keep from begging. Feilong chuckled at the reaction before turning back to Yoh.

Yoh practically passed out when Feilong turned and began to _crawl_ across the bed towards him, long, dark hair falling over his shoulders in silky waves and trailing on the sheets. He felt his face burning as the man caught his gaze, a knowing grin gracing his lips. He hadn't realized he'd been backing away from the Feilong's advance until his spine hit the headboard. Fingers curling into the sheets, Yoh watched with wide eyes as Feilong closed the distance. His heart nearly stopped when the Baishe leader straddled him, caging him in with his sinfully elegant body.

Yoh's heartbeat became wildly erratic, his heart threatening to burst, as Feilong's firm bottom pressed against his thighs. Leaning forward Fei licked Yoh's bottom lip, pulling away with a devilish smile. Yoh watched the tantalizing pink organ flick out to wet Feilong's own lips before the man leaned in again. He tilted his head back willingly, eyes closing in pleasure as a mouth worked over his throat. The temptation to touch was almost unbearable, but he knew his place. Feilong demanded absolute surrender, and he would settle for nothing less.

"Fei-" the rest of his plea was smothered in a hot kiss, Feilong's graceful hands skimming down his chest to rest on Yoh's hips. The kiss deepened to something rough and carnal, and Yoh lost all sense of his surroundings. Bodies pressed together, Fei rolled his hips, a soft groan falling from his lips and sending a jolt of pleasure to Yoh's groin. He wasn't sure if you could die from desire, but Feilong seemed to be trying his damndest to make Yoh's heart stop.

The bodyguard released a startled cry, muffled into Feilong's mouth, as a slick palm cupped his arousal and began to stroke. Yoh sucked in short gasps of air, his head spinning. He groaned when all too soon the hand was pulled away, leaving him straining and painfully aroused. His eyes flew open, startled, wide, and disbelieving. Small, heaving pants fell from his lips as he clutched desperately at the sheets. Feilong watched him with cloudy, lustful eyes as he lowered himself, inch by agonizing inch, slowly onto Yoh's pulsing cock. The Baishe leader sighed in satisfaction once Yoh was seated fully inside of him, practically purring in contentment.

Akihito's jaw dropped, his mind spiraling off into numbness as he watched Feilong impale himself on Yoh. He whimpered helplessly, rubbing his straining cock against the sheets, desperate with need. The photographer choked when Feilong glanced at him coyly over one smooth, creamy shoulder. Locking eyes with the younger man, Feilong rose up on his knees and then pushed back down. He smirked at the bound photographer, watching him writhe from the denied sexual satisfaction. Hand sliding down to his own neglected member, Fei began to stroke himself as her rode Yoh, never breaking Akihito's gaze.

The photographer was the first to crack, pulling his eyes away with a violent jerk of his head. He panted against his arms and tried to calm his thundering heart and heated body. Burying his face in the mattress, he was able to block out the images, but he couldn't close his ears. Feilong turned away from the photographer and back to the man shaking beneath him. Yoh was admirably holding himself in check. Hands fisted in the sheets and eyes squeezed shut, he was desperately trying to keep still. He wanted so much to grab those slender hips and…

He regretted opening his eyes as he watched, enraptured, as Feilong let his head fall back exposing the long elegant column of his neck. Dark strands of silk slipped against Yoh's legs, the soft strands teasing his skin as they shifted with Fei's movements. He wanted to taste that ivory skin; lick it, suck it, nibble on it to his heart's content. He wanted to bury his hands in that glossy, luxurious hair, let it slip through his fingers and tug on it as he… A soft groan fell from Fei's parted lips and Yoh almost lost it.

"Touch me," Feilong breathed, half command, half plea. Yoh was more than happy to oblige, hands sliding up lean thighs and massaging the supple skin. He paused at the hips, enjoying the feel of the fluid muscles moving beneath the warm flesh before letting his hands wander up Fei's toned chest. He brushed his thumbs over the pert nipples and shuddered as Feilong purred.

Watching Feilong in his rapture as he caressed and teased, hands roaming over every inch of the well-built body was enough to push Yoh beyond the point of no return. Unable to hold back any longer he came with a harsh grunt, hands convulsively gripping Feilong's still moving hips. He blacked out for a moment from the force of his orgasm, sight, sound, and sensation fading to a dull buzz. When he came back to himself Feilong was no longer on top of him, but the evidence that it had not all been a dream still coated his stomach. As he fuzzily tried to orient himself, he felt something tickle his abdomen and glanced back down.

"Takaba…?!" he managed to choke out, frozen in place as he watched the photographer lapping up the viscous fluid coating his stomach. "N-no! Stop…"

His hands were grabbed as he tried to push the blonde away, tied up in the same scarf that had bound Akihito's wrists moments ago. He was forced to watch, chest heaving, as Akihito licked him clean before moving on to tease his stiffening cock. Tearing his gaze away from the erotic sight, Yoh tried to focus on the ceiling. It wasn't long though before his body gave in to the pleasure, his hips rolling up into the moist heat surrounding his aching shaft.

Akihito pressed his tongue against the large organ pulsing in his mouth, breathing erratically through his nose. He relaxed his throat, letting it slide deeper as Feilong settled between his legs and pushed in. Feilong grabbed the boy's hips in a bruising hold, his thrusts sharp and controlled. Akihito writhed, pushing back against Fei and hungrily devouring Yoh's cock. He lapped and suckled, lightly grazing the engorged shaft with his teeth. Yoh rewarded him with a deep groan, hips rolling up, begging for more. And Akihito obliged, taking him in deep again and swallowing as Yoh came, his hips arching off the bed as he let out a throaty sob.

Releasing the spent member Akihito panted heavily, face flushed and gaze blank. Feilong buried his face in the crook of the boy's neck, biting down on the soft curve of his shoulder. Akihito practically wailed when Feilong's hand slipped around his waist and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. His body seized up as he came, delicious shudders wracking his frame as pleasure thundered through his veins. Fei restrained his own cry as he came, teeth sinking into Akihito's neck and sucking hard on the salty flesh. They both collapsed to the bed in a sweaty tangle, breathing hard.

Wrists released and Feilong now dressed in a robe, Yoh sat listlessly on the bed, his pleasure hazed mind still trying to process what had happened. Akihito was still collapsed on the mattress, trying to slow his rapid breaths.

"Get dressed and take him back to his room," Feilong commanded with a dismissive wave of his hand. The man nodded numbly and rose to comply.

"Oh, and Yoh…" A wicked smile curved the Baishe leader's lips as he stared at his subordinate. "Don't think this is the end of this."


End file.
